List of ships
The following is a list of named vehicles classed as a variety of ship, including airships, limpets, and landships. Airships Recurring *''Jenny Haniver''- Captained by Anna Fang, then Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw. Temporarily owned by Nimrod Pennyroyal and renamed The Arctic Roll. A non-standard model including Jeunot-Carot engines. Destroyed in the final hours of the Green Storm War after being crippled by a flight of Stalker-Birds, causing the airship to crash. ''Mortal Engines'' *''13th Floor Elevator''- Belonging to Thaddeus Valentine, piloted by Pewsey and Gench. Shot down shortly before the destruction of London. Named after a rock band. *''Aerymouse''- Named for an archaic term for a bat. *''Garden Aeroplane Trap''- Captained by Nils Lindstrom. *''Idiot Wind''- Named after a song by Bob Dylan. *''Invisible Worm''- Named from a line from the poem "The Sick Rose" by William Blake. *''Mokele Mbembe''- Captained by Khora. Named after a cryptozoological creature of the Congo Basin. Destroyed by Thaddeus Valentine during the sabotage of the High Eyries. *''My Shirona''- Named after "My Sharona", a song by The Knack. *''Nadhezna '' *''Zainab''- Piloted by Yasmina Rashid. A privateer ship. ''Predator's Gold'' *''Audrey Hepburn''- An elegant luxury liner that frequently visited Anchorage. *''Clear Air Turbulence''- Belonging to Piotr Masgard. Destroyed by Hester Shaw. *''Fram'' *''Froud'' *''Gong Li ''- A luxury liner that visited Anchorage. *''Graculus''- An air-tug working in Anchorage, owned by the Aakiuqs. *''Smaug- Named after the dragon in J. R. R. Tolkein's ''The Hobbit *''Temporary Blip''- Owned by Widgery Blinkoe. ''Infernal Devices'' *''Autumn Rain From the Heavenly Mountains''- An Air Destroyer. It was destroyed in the Battle of Brighton after losing its rudder and drifting into the flank of Benghazi. *''Peewit''- Owned by Nimrod Pennyroyal. A Type IV Serapis Moonshadow sky-yacht. Destroyed during the Battle of Brighton by Stalker-Birds. *''Requiem Vortex''- Belonging to the Stalker Fang. An Air Destroyer and the flagship for the Green Storm. *''Sword Flourished In Understandable Pique''- Destroyed in the Battle of Brighton after being rammed by two heavier-than-air fighters. *''The Sadness of Things''- A Green Storm airship. Used to transport the Stalker Shrike from the Black Island to Forward Command. ''A Darkling Plain'' *''Archaeopteryx''- Captained by Cruwys Morchard and piloted by Lurpak Flint. Destroyed during the Green Storm's assault on London's ruins. *''Avenge The Wind-Flower''- A Green Storm airship destroyed by a New London sprite. *''Belligerent Peony''- A Green Storm airship downed by Harrowbarrow. *''Die Leiden Des Jungen Werthers''- A sky-yacht belonging to Kriegsmarshal Von Kobold. *''Fury''- A Green Storm corvette. It was destroyed when General Naga used it to ram Harrowbarrow. *''Humbug''- Owned by Napster Varley. It has Widmerpool-12 engines. *''Hungry Ghost''- A Green Storm airship. Destroyed by a rocket barrage from Harrowbarrow, as the Harvester-Suburb emerged. *''Jenny Haniver II''- Owned by Wren Natsworthy and Theo Ngoni. An Achebe 1000 converted into a trader ship. *''Mwene Mutapa''- Captained by Khora. *''Nzimu''- Captained by Theo Ngoni. An Achebe 1040. Used to transport Oenone Zero to Shan Guo, but was blown up by Cynthia Twite. *''Plum Blossom Spring''- Belonging to Oenone Zero. *''Protecting Veil''- A Green Storm airship. As with its allies, this ship was destroyed by Harrowbarrow. *''Shadow Aspect''- Owned by Hester Shaw and piloted by Theo Ngoni. An Achebe 100 and a merchant ship. *''Veronica Lake''- A civilian ship used by Anya von Kobold. Other *''Cygnet Committee''- A tea clipper, saved by Orla Twombley over Perfume Harbour. Named after a song by David Bowie. Heavier-than-air flying machines Recurring *''Combat Wombat''- Piloted by Orla Twombley. Survived the Battle of Brighton, and served Manchester during the Green Storm War's final phase. Finally destroyed when ODIN fired, due to the weapon's heat setting the machine's aflame. Orla Twombley, however, survived her flying machine's destruction. ''A Web of Air'' *''Goshawk''- Created by Arlo Thursday. ''Infernal Devices'' *''Austerity Biscuit - A member of the Flying Ferrets. It remains unknown if this craft survived the Battle of Brighton. *''Bad Hair Day - ''Destroyed during the Battle of Brighton, plunging into Cloud Nine's cable car station after its wings were ripped off. *''The Itsy Bisty Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Machiny - ''Destroyed alongside the ''Visible Panty Line ''during the Battle of Brighton, due to a rocket barrage from the ''Requiem Vortex. *''Contents Under Pressure ''- A member of the Flying Ferrets. It remains unknown if this craft survived the Battle of Brighton. *''Damn You, Gravity! ''- Destroyed during the Battle of Brighton after a failed attempt at ramming the Requiem Vortex. *''Delayed Gratification Now! ''- A member of the Flying Ferrets. It remains unknown if this craft survived the Battle of Brighton. *''Group Captain Mandrake''- Destroyed a Green Storm Air Destroyer by ramming it alongside the Wrestling Cheese. *''JMW Turner Overdrive - A member of the Flying Ferrets. It remains unknown if this craft survived the Battle of Brighton. *''Tumbler Pigeon - ''A member of the Flying Ferrets. It remains unknown if this craft survived the Battle of Brighton. *''Visible Panty Line ''- Destroyed alongside ''The Itsy Bisty Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Machiny ''by a rocket barrage from ''Requiem Vortex, during the Battle of Brighton. *''Wrestling Cheese''- Destroyed a Green Storm Air Destroyer by ramming it alongside Group Captain Mandrake. ''A Darkling Plain'' *''Big Blue Plymouth - Destroyed during the final battle of the Green Storm War. *''No More Curried Eggs For Me *''Zip Gun Boogie'' Landships * Persimmon's Electric Lycieum * Heart of Glass Limpets Recurring *''Screw Worm''- Crewed by Caul, Skewer and Gargle. Used by Tom and Hester to travel to Brighton, ultimate fate unknown. *''Spider Baby''- Piloted by Fishcake while transporting the Stalker Fang. Eventually abandoned at the base of Zhan Shan. ''Predator's Gold'' *''Burglar Bill - Crewed by Big Spadger, a member of the Lost Boys. Known to have attached to Arkangel at some point prior to Predator's Gold, resulting in the death of an Arkangel citizen when they witnessed the Lost Boys in action. *''Ghost of a Flea- Crewed by Wrasse. *''Remora''- Crewed by Sonar. ''Infernal Devices'' *''Autolycus''- Crewed by Gargle, Remora and Fishcake *''Naglfar ''- The first limpet of the Lost Boys, stolen by Uncle after he murdered the Snowmad scavengers that originally crewed it. Eventually used by Caul and Freya to transport the remaining Lost Boys back to Anchorage. ''A Darkling Plain'' *''Finny Denizen'' *''Hagfish 2'' *''Sea Louse'' *''Thermoclyne Girl'' Category:Airships Category:Vehicles